


Tell the Truth to Me, Love

by bulletincookie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: Those yellow eyes pierced into him, and squeezed his heart. The vial in his pocket felt wrong, foul. His shoulders slumped and he took a step back from Geralt."I..I wouldn't have done it without asking you first. I'm not that kind of man," he admitted as he pulled the vial out and held it to Geralt. "It's...I've worried too many times. About how you think of me. I wanted to know the truth, so I went to Yennefer."Geralt took the vial and opened it, taking a small sniff. "Truth potion," he noted. "Strong enough to even affect a witcher.""Exactly," Jaskier sighed, shifting back and forth on his feet. "I really wouldn't have used it on you without your knowledge, I swear."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 45
Kudos: 693





	Tell the Truth to Me, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I wrote this in an afternoon because you know what this fandom needs? CONSENSUAL TRUTH POTION. Because listen I too am incredibly emotionally constipated and there are so many nice things I want to say, but just. Can't. And I personally would kill for a truth potion so I can spout out all the sappy shit that gets caught in my chest. So here ya go. Incredibly self indulgent ooc shit that I will not ever apologize for or be ashamed of.

"Back to doing cheap parlor tricks?"

Jaskier drummed his fingers on the table as he sat across from Yennefer, who only laughed.

"Seems you have use for my cheap parlor tricks."

The bard deflated at that. As much as he was loathe to admit it, she was right. "Well, I wouldn't have wasted my time in waiting in line for an hour just to bicker," he agreed, his gaze cast to the side. He moved to get up. "Actually no, this was a bad idea. Thank you for the _lovely_ conversation but I must be going--"

"It's about Geralt, isn't it?" Yennefer interrupted. Her violet eyes seemed to pierce into Jaskier's soul, and he slumped back down in his seat.

"I...don't know what to believe, Yennefer," he admitted. His voice was soft, vulnerable. "He says he doesn't want me around, that he isn't my friend, but when I try to leave he looks _hurt_." He laughed weakly, tears gathering in his eyes. "I keep telling myself that I need to move on, but there's still some-- some stupid, childish part of me that hopes so badly that he feels the same way."

"And you want to know the truth?" Yennefer asked as she stood and idly organized a few things around the quaint shop.

"Yes. No. I don't know," Jaskier groaned and laid his head on the table. "I don't-- I don't want to trick him, do it without him knowing. That's not right. But...I just want to know the truth."

Yennefer plucked a small vial off of the counter and walked back to the table with it. "Put this in his drink. A few drops will only loosen his tongue, the more you add the more he will be forced to say the truth."

Jaskier lifted his head up and eyed the vial. "And you're sure it'll work on him? He does resist potions."

"It's a strong dose, I normally dilute three drops in an entire bottle for a regular human." Yennefer pulled the vial away when Jaskier reached for it. "Five hundred crowns."

"Five--?" Jaskier sputtered. "I shouldn't have to pay even a single crown for the threat you made against me and my most important instrument!" It really was not necessary for him to grip his jewels as emphasis, but it got the point across.

Yennefer rolled her eyes. "I've more than made up for that with saving your life more times than Geralt can count. But fine, I'll give you the friend discount. Seven hundred."

"Wh-- Yennefer I don't think you understand the meaning of _discount_."

"I do understand it. I'm giving you the choice to pay the standard price, or continue wasting my time trying to haggle and making things worse for yourself."

Jaskier grumbled and pulled out his coin purse. He painstakingly counted out five hundred crowns and slid them across the table. Yennefer smiled and handed over the bottle.

"Pleasure doing business with you, bard. Come back if you ever have any more ailments needing help."

"I couldn't afford any more help from you," Jaskier scoffed, but smiled a bit as he turned to leave. "Don't get any more beautiful. I would hate to start having to consider you as competition."

"Don't lose your delusions Jaskier. It makes me feel sane," Yennefer replied back, the same teasing smirk on her face. Jaskier laughed and gave a small bow before leaving, heading for the inn he and Geralt stayed in.

Of course he should have known he wouldn't be able to hide his trip from Geralt. The minute he stepped into their room, Geralt's head snapped up and the witcher took in a deep breath.

"You went to Yennefer." Geralt's voice wasn't accusing, but it was clear he already knew the answer.

"Yes. What of it?" Jaskier asked as he idly went to his things to pretend to root around in them.

"Why?"

"A man has his reasons."

Geralt stood. "I'll ask her myself."

"No wait!" Jaskier scrambled to his feet and stepped over to Geralt to press two hands against his chest. It wouldn't ever stop the witcher if Geralt was determined, but Geralt paused at him anyways. Those yellow eyes pierced into him, and squeezed his heart. The vial in his pocket felt wrong, foul. His shoulders slumped and he took a step back from Geralt.

"I..I wouldn't have done it without asking you first. I'm not that kind of man," he admitted as he pulled the vial out and held it to Geralt. "It's...I've worried too many times. About how you think of me. I wanted to know the truth, so I went to Yennefer."

Geralt took the vial and opened it, taking a small sniff. "Truth potion," he noted. "Strong enough to even affect a witcher."

"Exactly," Jaskier sighed, shifting back and forth on his feet. "I really wouldn't have used it on you without your knowledge, I swear. I-- What are you--!" He tried to grab for the bottle as Geralt tipped it into his mouth, but he only got it once Geralt had swallowed it all. His breath caught in his throat as Geralt's catlike pupils widened, almost complete circles now.

"There," Geralt mumbled. He took a deep breath and let it out as he sat on the bed. "Ask."

"Wh-- Why did you-- What were you thinking?" Jaskier asked frantically.

"There's many things I've wanted to say. But witchers are trained to never show any emotions," Geralt said nonchalantly, as if he were rattling off information about a monster. "I want to say it, but years of training keep my throat shut. It hurts. And maybe if you know the truth, you'll stop following me around."

"What..What is it you want to say to me?" Jaskier asked as he sat down next to Geralt on the bed.

Geralt's jaw worked for a bit. "...Everything."

"That's a bit vague."

"Ask a vague question, get a vague answer."

"Fine. How did you feel about my singing last night?"

"Terrible," Geralt immediately said, but before Jaskier could respond he continued. "The drunks ruined it with singing along. And I know that's not what you like to sing most. It was rowdy and filled with ridiculous innuendos."

"What? But I do like to sing those!" Jaskier defended. This was a terrible idea. He never should have done this.

Geralt continued to stare at him. "You sing those because they make money and entertain."

"Well fine. If you know me _so well_ , Geralt of Rivia the all knowing, what is my favorite thing to sing?"

"Softer songs. Love songs."

"And how do you come to that conclusion?"

"You are more poetic in your songs when we're alone. You sing more about nature and lovers under the moon and stars."

"There's innuendos in those songs too."

"I know."

Jaskier frowned and shifted a bit on the bed. He understood what Geralt meant now, by wanting to say something but his throat just wouldn't let the words escape. _They're about you_ , he wanted to say. _They're all songs I've composed while fantasizing about you, about what we could be._ Instead he took a deep breath and hissed it out. "...What did you think about them?"

"They disturb my meditation, but I don't always mind."

"You don't? I thought you said my singing was, what did you call it? Like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling?"

Geralt's eyes widened and he looked away. "A pie with no filling is just bread."

"Exactly. The words sting me to this day, you know."

"I like bread."

Jaskier blinked at him. "Does…Geralt please use your words instead of silly metaphors. What do you think about my singing? Words."

"I hated it. I don't like change to what I'm used to on the Path. It's why I name all of my horses Roach."

"Is that why you punched me?"

"No, it was because you called me a butcher."

Jaskier furrowed his brow. "But everyone knew you as that name. I know it was unsavory, but that really shouldn't have surprised you."

"I thought you were different," Geralt muttered. "Thought you wouldn't see me as the butcher. You weren't afraid of me."

"I wasn't, but…" Jaskier grimaced. "I..I didn't realize that name was so awful."

"I know."

"I haven't called you it since then."

The corners of Geralt's lips curled up. "I noticed."

"Because I'd never want to hurt you."

"I wasn't done talking about your singing."

Jaskier blinked a couple times and grimaced. "Well, you said enough didn't you? You hate my singing. Done."

"I hated your singing," Geralt corrected him, scooting closer to him to bump their shoulders together. "It's the most comforting sound in my life now."

Jaskier's face lit up with a wide grin. "You-- You really mean that. Of course you do, you're on the truth potion. You like my singing."

"I do." Geralt gave a nod. "Gives me something to focus on when I'm resting from a fight. Helps when you're bandaging up my wounds."

"Oh, Geralt. I-- I don't-- oh hug me you big brute!" Jaskier wailed and flung his arms around Geralt, burying his face in the witcher's shoulder. He felt Geralt bury his face in his hair and take a deep breath and managed a watery laugh. "Are you smelling me?"

"Yes," Geralt mumbled. "You smell good. I take your oils and put them on my wrists when you're not looking before I go on a hunt without you. Helps me stay calm."

"Oh you _romantic_! I had no idea you could be such a darling!" Jaskier laughed as he hugged him tighter. "You need only ask, my friend. You can use as much of it as you like."

"I would rather have the real thing," Geralt murmured with a gentle squeeze around Jaskier's waist. The bard flushed and pulled away just enough to look at Geralt.

"You, uh…really are acting quite romantic. Is there something I should know, you scamp?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You're the romantic here. Did you not notice?"

"...Notice what?"

 _No. No this could not be real,_ Jaskier's mind supplied. Geralt was only being friendly this entire time there surely hadn't been anything deeper beyond his actions and maybe Yennefer just charmed him into a sleep and was laughing at him as he dreamt of this and any moment now he'd wake up or Geralt would laugh at him or--

"I'm in love with you."

 _Well if this is a dream, might as well._ Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck and pressed their foreheads together, almost getting lost in those amber cat eyes.

"Say it again," he breathed, his chest tight. Geralt smoothed his hands over Jaskier's hips.

"I'm in love with you, Jaskier. Have been for a while." Oh gods, was that a _blush_ tinging the witcher's cheeks a faint pink?

"I didn't know witchers could blush," Jaskier whispered.

"Takes a lot."

Jaskier grinned. "Well maybe we should see how much it can go. Can I kiss you?"

Geralt slotted their mouths together carefully as a response, and Jaskier immediately melted against him as he returned the kiss with enthusiasm. He slid his fingers through Geralt's hair languidly as their mouths met for kiss after kiss. He pulled away and bumped their noses together with a small laugh.

"Well, this isn't very fair. You drank all of the truth potion so now you can't even know the truth of how I feel about you," he teased.

"You never hide anything from me anyways," Geralt murmured.

"Ah, I've been found out." Jaskier swooned back, a wrist draped across his forehead.

"You haven't been exactly subtle in your songs," Geralt pointed out as he wrapped an arm around Jaskier's waist to keep him steady. "Hair that makes the moon jealous with its pale color?"

"Mmhm." Jaskier sat up and ran his fingers through Geralt's hair again. "More silky than the finest spider's web. What else do you remember from my songs?"

Geralt gave a low hum and ran his fingers up and down Jaskier's back. "Why don't you sing to refresh my memory?"

Jaskier managed a small laugh and gently pulled on Geralt until he was seated at the head of the bed with the witcher laying back against his chest. He draped his arms over Geralt and nuzzled the top of his head before he started to sing, putting together every line in any of his songs that were based on Geralt and even improvising a few to add in there. Geralt closed his eyes and a soft smile appeared on his face as he relaxed back against Jaskier, one hand over Jaskier's while the other laid lightly over Jaskier's thigh.

Jaskier held out the last note and then sighed, bending his head to press a kiss to Geralt's forehead. "I love you, my moon and stars, my water in the desert, my shelter from storms."

Geralt hummed and brought the hand not covering Jaskier's hands up to lightly touch Jaskier's cheek. "I love you too, little lark."

Jaskier felt a tear slip from his eye at the nickname. "Promise me you'll tell me that when you're not under a truth potion?"

Geralt managed a soft chuckle as he settled back against the bard again. "It wore off five minutes ago. Still the truth."

Jaskier beamed and slid down to lay on the bed, and Geralt shuffled to lay next to him, his back to Jaskier. But Jaskier could tell by the way his shoulders didn't have tension that it wasn't a way to shun him, but an invitation. He slipped behind Geralt and tugged the blanket out from under them to cover them both. He snuggled down and slotted their bodies together, an arm draping over Geralt's waist to pull him even closer.

"I think an afternoon nap is in order," Jaskier murmured, pressing a soft kiss behind Geralt's ear.

"Didn't realize you were able to come up with good ideas," Geralt mumbled back, a small curl to his mouth when he looked over his shoulder at Jaskier. Jaskier laughed and brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Sometimes," he whispered. "The truth potion was a good idea, wasn't it?"

"We'll see." Geralt gently took Jaskier's hand and moved it to rest on top of his own over the bed as he settled into the bed. Jaskier smiled against Geralt's shoulder and slipped his fingers between Geralt's.

"I love you too, my handsome white wolf," he murmured. "Sleep and dream of me."

Geralt gave a small hum. "I always have."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it! Until next time 😘


End file.
